Grey Sons Universe
The Grey Sons Universe is an Alternate Timeline Overview The universe itself is rather grim the American Civil War is a vast and bloody affair. The Sons of America are a Templar like organization responsible for the armament and strategies of the Confederacy. The previous mexican war was a tool to persuade an armament program to set the stage for the 'inevitable' clash with northern abilitionists. As the war between the states begins a vast portion of the US navy is burned while moored these fires spread to the docks. This is not the only time the Sons of America encourage rioting, and raiding behind enemy lines. By 1862 Trench warfare has ingrained itself into American Tactics. Cavalry is dismissed as a relic. This is however not the trench warfare of real life world war I. There are no poison gas attacks, or machine guns the closest equivalent being a smattering of Gatling guns. The Capture of Washington is the key which unlocks the union forces, helped along by the assassination of Union generals such as Grant and the capture of Sherman. Native American insurrection plays another part as the Confederacy with strengthening ties to the likes of the Cherokee promise "equal rights to reds who fight." This is the protoform of the eventual caste system which will develop. The most unpopular changes to the confederacy is the descision to allow blacks to fight for the confederacy, but none the less with arms from England and from France it may be for the best. The war ends in 1863, the year in which New York is burned. The Confederacy exacts a terrible and severe 'justice' upon its 'aggressors'. President Lincoln, a prisoner for more than a year with little word of the outside, of the infant government is forced to surrender the united states. After his signature is dry he is executed for capital treason. General Sherman is drawn and quartered for high crimes publically. The naval department is almost entirely executed out of hand. Grant is confined to house arrest for the remainder of his life This marks the end of the American Civil War and the beginning of the Confederacy. A new constitution is drawn up the following year, and the North is folded into the confederacy. Only the capture of DC, and subterfuge have beaten the Union industry. The rich men of the Confederacy know this. Industry has to be brought to the South. This industry changes things. The new constitution favors the administration of the state, but sets down the markings of a strong army. A third constitution for the Confederacy will be drafted after the next mexican american war. Exploiting the same strategy as the first war Mexico is forced to surrender, but not before Mexico City is looted and then burned to the ground. Extreme territorial concessions are forced on Mexico. Industry has done what the abilitionists were unable to do. Slavery isn't quite practical anymore for agriculture. These slaves are trained to fight for their freedom against the Confederacy's enemies. Though not considered the equal of 'whites' the merit of field men is noticed by most common soldiers of white families. Another step towards a caste system. Mexico's defeat has pushed them too far too fast. Money is limitted, and worse the war with Mexico took resources and again strained the Confederacy's ability to respond. It shows a vital weakness in the constitution. There has to be a Federal Government, whether its liked or not. The other problem is too many sons are coming back home with 'coloured' friends. Integration is happening. Slavery remains on the books, but its starting to change as well. A man can own another man, but now a black man can own property 'presuming he is of good character', and people can be property. This doesn't sit well with hardliners, but slavery isn't really practical in large numbers with advances in technology. Fearing the creeping influence of returning black soldiers a new 'colonization society' is established. At the same time a funny idea comes from a far off British Colony of India. Indian Immigration starts to the US bringing with them their teachings about caste. The 'Colonization Society' is a mixed deal. Northern Blacks are 'useless', more trouble than their worth, and down right insubordinate in most cases. In this regard they are generally forced 'back to Africa'. The Confederate Army won't here of this for its 'Field Men' as 'they're too damn useful'. Some slaves choose to volunteer in the south, but most keep working, and freed southern slaves, ussually from the army, aren't interested at all though some go. There are also those who choose to try and go North. This is the America of the late nineteenth century. The Confederacy has grown in size of land from the old US, Mexico has shrunk, and to the North things remain mostly the same. Change in the Confederacy happens over decades as railroads are made across the continent. Trade is king. Mexico's treasury, stolen in the war, has been used to build industry in the south further. Europe isn't happy, but America is too distant a shore to be too concerned, and there will always be people to trade. The first world war when it comes will devestate all of Europe. Western Russia will burn as civil war begins, which will have lasting consequences as the bear won't be back in shape for more than a generation afterwards. When it comes it will be even stronger. The war will last from 1909 to 1922. The Confederacy plays little in the war seeing it as Europe's game and ships material to both sides for a price, while looking for the chance to expand on its own. Major Powers For the most part the Grey Sons balance of power is split between several nations. Confederate States of America The CSA is a superpower, featuring a semi rigid caste system, that makes a habit of enforcing the monroe doctrine. British Empire The British Empire has actually survived somewhat better in the modern era despite the general concensus that World War II was a flop. Part of this is due to the Indian Mutiny which actually folded in on itself resulting in factionalism between the rebels. The Interbellum, between the 'Second Great War' and the Soviet Agression, allowed them to recoup some of its power. Britian in the Modern Era is still engaged in Colonialism but has folded its Dominions more into its government. World War I inflicted the loss of a generation, but it was the influenza epidemic caused more grievous Dominions; India, Canada, Newfoundland, Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa. Republic China Germany and the Confederacy elected to supply Nationalist forces in China with arms and training in the early thirties, this eventually contributed to the nationalists being better suited to repel the Japanese and later Chinese Communist forces. Germany American Civil War 1860-1863 Prelude 1858 Paranoid of their 'liberties' being infringed upon the 'Sons of America' took steps to prepare the South for a 'war of rights' to defend the North, hidden under the guise of an armament program. Conclusion The South's early preparations and a number of victories in its favor allowed them to seize Washington and Maryland in 1863, Lincoln formally surendered and the Union and Confederacy became one Nation again. Casualties The American Civil War in the Grey Sons universe was extremely bloody, especially with the use of trench warfare. The use of trench warfare is actually sited as the primary cause, along with superior troops and tactics, for the Southern Victory. The burning of New York, and the US Navy also contributed. War in the Americas The end of the war between the states meant a brittle union, and a rebellious California territories, and a hostile Mexico. As slavery became impractical southern agricultural slaves were armed and permitted to fight, and quite frequently burn, enemy cities. Second Mexican American War World War One In the Grey Sons Universe the First World War began in 1909 and ended in 1922 resulting in casualties 400 million dead world wide in the wake of the Influenza epidemic that hit the under equipped medical facilities Beginning The Bosnian Crises dissolved into full war in 1909 and the alliance network quickly brought all of Europe into war. Tanks Armored vehicles were developed slightly earlier than in the previous timeline with Germany fielding their first tanks in 1917. The First Tank was used offensively by Britain in 1914. Ending World War II The second world War lasted from 1939 to 1943. The second world war was primarily a 'European' conflict, mainly centering around France and England fighting the Fascist powers. A major point is the war profiteering and exploitation. Also of note is a failed Indian mutiny, which is a major point for Britian suing for peace. European Theater The War in Europe primarily focused on the war against the Allies and the North African Campaign End in Europe As the war dragged on Fascist Spain, Italy and Germany managed to hold England off to the point where they sued for peace successfully, to Churchhill's dismay, who had been removed as PM. Pacific Theater Japan's attempt to carve out an empire in Asian, unfortunately Germany and the Confederacy continued to supply arms in exchange for raw materials to the Chinese Nationalists. End in Pacific War of Soviet Agression In 1946 after a period of border skirmishes and very troubled relations the USSR invaded Romania sparking the war of Soviet Agression. Initial Conflict Disappointed with its gains in the second world war as well as aggravated by the number of border incidents between it and its so called friends decided to invade Romania in retaliation for aforementioned border incidents.. Category:Universe